


Tell Me About Her

by Elisesmith2012



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Past, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisesmith2012/pseuds/Elisesmith2012
Summary: Just a quick oneshot, I've been having Killian/Milah feels tonight and decided to write about it. Let me know what you think!





	

Emma hadn't seen Killian all day, he wasn't answering his phone and she was starting to get a little worried about him. He wasn't at home or at grannies or at the loft so she decided to wander down to the docks as a last resort, ever since moving in Killian hadn't spent a lot of time on his ship so she didn't even think to look there. 

The Jolly was tied up and slowly bobbing up and down as the calm waves moved below it, Emma walked across the gangplank and onto the deck "Killian? You here?" She then noticed the hatch to the captains quarters was left open and there was a soft light glowing from the inside. 

"Hey" Killian jumped at the voice that came from behind him, he stood up and Emma noticed he'd been crying and she walked towards him with a little bit more urgency "hey what's wrong?" She asked softly, frowning a little. 

"It's nothing" Killian answered his voice barely a whisper as he avoided eye contact. 

Emma folded her arms and gave him a look "well it must be something because you can't even look me in the eyes" she cupped his face in her hands and wiped the stray tears that fell "please tell me?" She asked giving him a small smile. 

Killian sighed, grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the chair behind his desk, Emma noticed he had drawings and jewellery laid all over it, the jewellery seemed more feminine compared to his and the drawings were of a woman but not just any woman it was Milah, Emma recognised her from when they met in the underworld. 

Killian sat in the chair and Emma joined him, placing herself in his lap as he leaned over and grabbed one of the drawings "this is my favourite one, it captures her smile perfectly" he said handing the drawing to Emma. 

"Did you... draw all these?" Emma asked, examining a few more of the drawings before turning to him. 

Killian nodded "I guess being out at sea so much I needed a hobby so this is what I did" he gave Emma a smile but it faded again "it's the anniversary of her death, I'm not exactly sure how long it's been but I've always kept track, sorry if I worried you love" 

Emma shook her head "no it's ok, I'm sorry for interrupting did you want me to go?" 

"No, stay" Killian said, his grip around her waist tightening a little. 

They both sat staring at various different drawings Killian had done of Milah, Emma was floored by the amount of detail and effort he put into them it was almost as if it were a photograph not a drawing.

"She misses you, you know. She didn't tell me but I could see it in her eyes when we met" Emma said while threading her hand through the hair at the nape of his neck "we didn't really get to know each other, tell me about her?" 

Killian placed the drawing he was holding back on the desk and turned to her "are you sure?" He asked. 

"Positive" Emma said getting comfy in his lap. 

They sat there for hours, Killian telling Emma about his countless adventures with Milah both dangerous and amusing, she even caught him smiling at one point. He told her how fearless, strong and brave Milah was, she wouldn't let anyone stand in the way of what she wanted, he told her how Milah would fight but never kill, being bested by a woman was lesson enough for any man who crossed her path. 

Killian started telling Emma about the day she died "he ripped her beating heart from her chest and-" he stopped and tears started to fall again "he crushed it, right in front of me. That was the first time she said she loved me and the last" he sniffed. 

"Killian, I'm so sorry" Emma said wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a hug "thank you for telling me about her, I feel a lot closer to her now" Emma said pulling back and looking into his eyes. 

"I must have a type, strong, beautiful and brave" Killian said. 

Emma blushed and smiled "yeah..I guess you do" she moved her head a little closer to his and gave him a slow, soft kiss. 

As they broke apart they leaned against each others foreheads "I love you Emma" Killian said breaking the silence between them.

Emma smiled "I love you too" she said before she jumped up off of his lap and held out her hand. 

Killian eyed her "where are we going?" He asked. 

"To get something to eat because I'm starving" Emma replied handing him his jacket. 

As they walked hand in hand Killian realised that while Milah may have been taken from him, he had Emma and she was all he needed and he was going to protect her no matter what.


End file.
